


Just Hold Me Tight

by ShippersGonnaShip



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Tony Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippersGonnaShip/pseuds/ShippersGonnaShip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony really needs a drink and Bruce knows exactly how to help</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Hold Me Tight

Tony Stark sat at the bar in Stark Tower, staring at the spot he knew the good stuff should be. If only he hadn't wondered, aloud, if he should quit alcohol then maybe Steve wouldn't have had all traces of it removed from the tower. He knew he had a problem, but admitting you have a problem and wanting to get over it was completely different from having the willpower to follow through.

He wasn't sure where the others were. After the events of New York he invited all the Avengers to come live with him in Stark Tower. Keep up all that team spirit Fury was always on about. Steve was probably reading somewhere, trying to learn about the modern world he landed in. Clint was probably hiding where no one had a chance of finding him. Natasha was probably in the gym or wherever she goes when she's not there, which no one, except maybe Clint, knows, sneaky lady that she is. Thor was probably trying to contact Jane, or figuring out Skype so he could contact her. And Bruce. Well, who knew where he was?  
"Hey Jarvis, where can I find Bruce?"  
"Dr. Banner is currently down in his lab, Sir. Shall I inform him you are looking for him?"  
"Nah, I was just curious."  
"Of course, Sir. As curious as you normally are when you stare at that same spot, I presume?"  
"Got it in one."  
And then there was once again silence in Stark Tower. Just as Tony wondered if taking the new suit out for a test fly would get rid of the nervous jitters he always got when he was in need of a drink and denied, Dr. Bruce Banner strolled out of the elevator.  
"Evening Doctor."  
"Evening."  
"What can I do for you at this glorious hour of hell?"  
There was silence as the Dr. pondered Tony's question, as if it was strange for him to be grumpy at need-a-fucking-drink o'clock. But then again there were never many people about when Tony needed a drink. There was never anyone when he really needed someone to be there.  
"The sobering up not coming as easy as you thought, huh?"  
A pause. Tony stood up.  
"Am I that obvious?"  
"You're as grumpy as Thor in the morning and you've barely stopped staring at the bar. You're not exactly secretive"  
Huh. Well there goes the maybe-no-one-will-notice-how-much-I-need-a-drink-right-now plan he had for when all the avengers eventually appeared upstairs.  
"Maybe you should distract yourself from the drink by not being in the place it should be"  
"You think I haven't tried that? I've tried flying in my suit but all I can think about is how easy it will be to just fly down and get a drink. I've fine tuned all my suits and cars so much that even Dummy got bored of me. There is absolutely zilch on TV and I've read every single one of my books at least once. I literally have nothing else to do. I can't eat. I can't sleep. And all I can think about is how much I need a fucking drink!"

With all that off his chest Tony collapsed back down onto his stool and put his head in his hands. Suddenly there was a pair of arms wrapped around him from behind  
"What are you doing?!"  
"It's called a hug Tony, it's what people do when their friends are upset."  
"I know what it is smartass, I was wondering why you were doing it."  
"You looked like you needed one." was the only response he got.  
Once he realised Bruce had no intention if letting go anytime soon Tony slowly began to relax into the Doctor's arms. He slowly spun his stool round and Bruce tightened his arms around him. Tony laid his head on Bruce's shoulder and if he noticed the tears that slowly leaked into his shirt, Bruce didn't say anything.

Tony slowly fell asleep with that scent that was just Bruce in his nose  
...................................................

Dr Bruce Banner was surprised when Tony decided he wanted to give up alcohol, but he was also proud on some deep emotional level he really didn't want to look into. He became concerned however when he noticed that Tony began to go the top floor every night and stay up there for hours.

He knew that something needed to be done to help Tony as he was obviously having trouble coping on his own, even though not even mother hen Steve had noticed how much Tony was struggling. Bruce didn't want to acknowledge why he was the only one who noticed, even though he would have to eventually.

After a few days of deciding what to do, he finally plucked up the courage to go and speak to Tony. Alone.

He didn't recall getting in the elevator. He didn't even remember what he said. All he knows was that suddenly he was hugging Tony Stark and informing him that he looked like he needed one.

Once Tony fell asleep he carried him down to bed. After some struggling Bruce managed to get Tony under the covers, he gave the arc reactor a sneaky kiss (thought that was strictly between him and the metal), and left to get some much needed rest himself.

.................................  
When Tony woke up the next morning it was to nothing but a sneaky note on his pillow

'If you ever need another one of them, and I know you will, you know where to find me'  
....................................................


End file.
